


Wild Goose Chase

by fawatson



Category: RENAULT Mary - Works
Genre: Gen, ITOWverse, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawatson/pseuds/fawatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Amazons hunt Christmas dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Goose Chase

The rear balcony at the clubhouse was full of slaves, watching and laughing at the soldiers’ antics as they tried—and failed—to spear the flying birds. 

“This way, Maidens,” said Hippolyta, as she directed a small sortie of her hunters down the steps and out across the practice ground.  “Let them try brute force; I have a better plan.” 

Two women carrying guide ropes shinnied up trees at either side of the field, while four at the bottom spread out the enormous net.  On command the net was pulled up. 

“There—see?” remarked Hippolyta to Olive on the clubhouse steps.  “Next flock that passes we’ll capture, and they can be our Christmas dinner.”

Olive smiled bravely.  It would never do to be impolite, after all.  And goose was traditional.  She’d just never been given one _before_ it had been to the butcher.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted to the [maryrenaultfics](http://maryrenaultfics.livejournal.com) LiveJournal community.


End file.
